New Beginnings
by GamerGirl95
Summary: When Hyrule is destroyed by an evil entity, Zelda and Link teleport to somewhere else hoping to start anew. Where will they end up and what will be in store for them and the fate of Hyrule? Depressing start - happy ending. Please read! 1st short one-shot!


Hey everyone! Well I'm almost done the first chapter of my Zelda Sailor Moon Crossover, but for now, I had a good idea for a one-shot and I decided to try one. So hopefully this will tide you over until Chapter One is finished. Enjoy! _**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATLY… IT IS OWNED BY NINTENDO!!! **_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**New Be****g****innin****g****s**

As he held me close to his chest, the ground beneath my feet quaked on and on. I could hear pounds and frantic screams at the door, where our guards were out there, trying to compose this madness.

Loud, booming explosions penetrated the castle walls and more of the ceiling fell off, onto the floor, leaving a pasty residue on my shoulders and in my hair.

The two of us waited in the cramped crawlspace. Minutes passed by and turned into hours. Hours turned into days. Days into weeks… with no food and little water to supply our needs, we were starved before everything was submerged into a deathly silence.

After what seemed to be a month- maybe three weeks- Link dragged himself to the small latch door. He kicked it down with his deer-skin boots and tumbled out. His kokiri cap fell off letting his hair fall loose. He peered around, grabbed it and put it back on.

He tried to say something but because he had not spoken in weeks, his voice came out dry and hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Zelda, are you okay? Do you need any help getting out?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I could use some help." My voice cracked on 'help' and I let out a strangled laugh.

Link reached his hand in and I took it gratefully. As I pushed myself out with my free hand and stepped into the dark room I was still met with that dead, eerie silence.

Link –who was still holding my hand- urged me up the wooden steps that led into the entryway of the kitchen. The cooks would make the prisoner's gruel and call the guards to bring it down that passageway into the dungeon.

As we reached the top, Link swiftly slipped around me and opened the door first. His eyes darted left and right- looking for any threats. When he came to the conclusion that the coast was clear he walked out.

We began to rummage through the pantries, trying to find something – anything – to eat. He found nothing edible. Everything was spoiled. However, I found a box of stale crackers.

Link and I gorged upon them and despite the vile and foul taste it would have to do. It was the first meal I'd had in a while.

"Zelda, stay here. I'm going to look around and see what has … umm… changed." he said. With that he sprinted for the front doors.

I stretched out my hand as if to stop him but he was too fast. Well who said I had to listen to him?! I wasn't just going to sit back and wait for his report on how badly my kingdom was destroyed. As I thought this, tears began to brim in my eyes.

Well anyway I suppose I'll check on the condition of my quarters. Maybe something valuable is still intact.

I saunter over to the banquet hall, still in the darkness, and begin to ascend the stairs. When I'm halfway up I can already see the devastation that had befallen Hyrule.

A gaping hole was burned through the upstairs ceiling and roof. I shield my eyes from the blinding light and squint a few times –trying to get used to it.

It's like waking up in the morning with the sun right in your eyes, only it was greatly intensified.

Walking through the halls was torture. The tapestries were torn, the paintings – ripped, and the statues – diminished. All of my family history, all remembrance of my mother and father, the hard work of the artists – gone; wasted. The only thing I had of my mother's was the dirtied tiara atop my head.

I still walk on throughout the long, carpeted hallway and suddenly a faint music reaches my elfin ears. Curiosity at its peak, I follow the music until it's recognizable. "My lullaby!" I shout to myself as I race faster down the hall.

My lullaby was put into a music box when I was still young. It was playing from… my bedroom? I step up to the intricate double doors of my chambers.

A creamy white with golden ivy and a Triforce on it was what it used to be. Now the paint was chipped and the solid gold ivy was melted off.

I took a shaky breath and opened it to reveal the remnants of my bedroom. Again, a gaping hole was evident in the ceiling - letting light pour down on the feathers that were once in the mattress of my bed. My bureau was split in half- the vanity mirror- cracked on the floor.

I amble my way over to it. Not that I should really care about my appearance now, but I was curious as to what three weeks in the crawlspace did to me.

My favorite violet and white dress –once intricate in pattern; adorned with emblems of sorts- was now tattered and ragged. It hung loosely in shreds around my ankles. My full, shiny, auburn hair –which was once in its typical style - now ran loose down my back; stringy and oily. My tiara was thankfully still in good condition; just covered in the pasty gray residue and dust from the crawlspace.

I sighed as I tried to fix myself up at least a tad. I ran a broken comb through my hair and tied it up in a bun, took off my tiara, then picked a new pair of shoes. I didn't feel much like changing my dress.

I found my music box; small and blue, in the shape of an ocarina. It was lying on the floor, open, playing its tune. I picked it up off the floor and placed it in a small satchel which hung from a belt that I had tied around my waist. Then I picked up my tiara and placed it in there too.

I looked up and saw the sliding glass door that led to my veranda. Honestly, I did not want to look upon whatever had become of Hyrule. I knew that it would be devastating, but I had to see.

I stumbled over to the door and gripped the handle. As I pulled it open and walked into the humid air the tears finally began to fall.

I looked out at my kingdom and saw utter ruin. Buildings were falling to the ground. The fields were filled with craters. The serene fountain in the center of Castle Town was now spilt -the water– long gone.

And the people- oh Goddesses the people… I collapsed to my knees as sobs wracked my lithe form. Every Hyrulian out there was somewhere on the ground. Every single one- dead. I knew not the devastation of the neighboring countries but I assumed them gone as well.

I saw children collapsed on the cobblestone pavement clutching a favored or beloved toy. I laid eyes on numerous pairs of lovers holding on to each other from their last moments until now. I could see elders, adults, adolescents, children and even infants all a deathly pale- probably cold as ice.

I could feel the bile rising in my throat but nothing would come. I simply sat there in fetal position as the tears cascaded down my face. I rocked myself back and forth pretending –wishing- that this was as simple as a nightmare and I would wake up any minute now.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and didn't even bother to turn around. Link sat down next to me and held me in his arms as I continued to cry. My tears were staining his tunic and I willed myself to stop. I sat up and looked into his eyes.

"We're the last ones left, aren't we?" I asked as calmly as I could. All Link could do was nod. He was crying too. Throughout all the years I had known him, I had never once seen him cry.

"You checked everywhere?" I asked again. "Zelda, everyone is gone… everyone. I checked everywhere." he replied. "Snow Peak?" he nodded. "Zora's Domain?" - another nod. "Kakariko Village? Death Mountain? Gerduro Desert?!" I persisted.

"Yes! Zelda, everyone is gone! We are the only ones left! Even Ordon is a vacant ghost-town." he shouted. Then he sighed heavily. I knew that hurt him deeply. Ordon was his home. He was raised there. And all the village children… at this – I shuddered.

He really had checked everywhere. After Hyrule was shrouded by darkness and Midna left – destroying the Mirror of Twilight – Link had the ability to transform into a wolf. And since the portals were still open, if Link was really in a hurry, he could simply warp places.

"What do we do know? There is no point in staying here." he continued softly. "Well I suppose I could teleport us somewhere else. Then we could start anew." I mentioned.

"Do you know where you'll be taking us?" Link asked. "My magic will take us where we are needed most, it's as simple as that." I say.

"Shall we go?" he asked as he looked over to me. "If we do, we will have to start all over again. You won't be the Hero of Time and I won't be a princess." I warn him. "As long as we have each other." Link replies.

"Take a good look at Hyrule. It will probably be our last." I say. We look around as far as we can see and then I take his hand. I call upon the power of wisdom within me and a warm light enveloped us. I close my eyes in anticipation of what is to come next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I open my eyes and the first thing I feel is Link's arms around me. I think he is asleep and I don't want to wake him so I peer around and take a look at this scene.

Wait, what is this?! This place looks just as abandoned as Hyrule!

Completely aggravated that my powers had brought us to another desolate wasteland, I think nothing of shooting up from Link's embrace and pacing around.

Link fell to the grass and sat up clutching his side. "Where are we?" he moaned groggily. I let out a frustrated sigh of annoyance and said "I have NO idea." I huff and cross my arms.

"This place is just as empty as Hyrule. What on… wherever we are… are we going to do?!" I asked.

Link rolled his eyes and sighed. "Will you calm down? How do you know this place is deserted? We haven't even looked around yet." he said.

He stands up and walks down what looks like a street of some sort. Now I'm really curious. This place is bizzare. There are so many things here and I have no idea what they are.

The streets are all black with this dotted white line down the middle and on them are these hunks of metal with chairs inside them. They have these round things that look like wheels but they are covered in some black stretchy substance.

The residences –or at least that's what I think they are- are so average. They are huge compared to what Link is used to, but to me they are small and cramped.

We saunter down the road and find more strange things. A large box and inside it a black handle with buttons on it. Bigger buildings made of bricks with a flag on a huge post. And so many of those hunks of metal on the black streets!

Still… there were no people! Not one! We were once again alone and I did not have enough magic to take Link and I someplace else.

I am exhausted. I am exhausted and frustrated and I wish I could go home. I wish I could go home so everything would be normal again.

I fall to my knees and begin to pound my clenched fists into the pavement. "IS THERE ANYONE WHO CAN HELP US?!?!?!?!" I scream.

Link leans down and puts his hands on my shoulders. I turn into his chest and cry as he holds me again. I feel so useless and pathetic.

Then – just then – I can see a faint image of a person walking down the street. A mirage? I don't think so. The tears instantly stop. I lean over Link's shoulder and ask "Link, do you see a person over there or is it just my imagination?"

Link looks up too and squints to see farther into the distance. "Zelda get up! I think you're right, that is a person!" He jolts up, yanks me by the hand and like that I'm on my own unsteady feet again.

The image gets closer. It appears to be an older woman. She had gray, mid-length hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was wrinkled and withered with age.

She stopped about seven feet away from us. "Finally. You have come. A little late, but you have come!" she says with a happy smile and tears glistening in her eyes.

Link pipes up and asks "What do you mean 'We have finally come'?"

She skips behinds us and puts her welcoming arms around our shoulders and says "Come! Come with me! I'll explain all once we are safe in my humble abode!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had reached a small home. It was the nicest looking residence on the street. It was clean and well maintained. It was yellow with cinnamon colored window panes and door frames, and a small garden of flowers – complete with a white picket fence.

She ushered us inside and sat us down on a 'sofa'. It was something new to me but it was very comfy. "Do you children like tea or hot-coca?" I accepted the tea while Link politely declined the offer.

I could hear an odd whistling sound coming from the kitchen and the woman came back holding two cups of tea. She handed one to me and I accepted it – inhaling the pleasing aroma.

Link leaned forward and asked "Okay, first of all where are we and second, who are you?"

The woman placed her cup on a small circular piece of glass and sighed. "I suppose I should explain everything. First off, I am very sorry for what happened to your kingdom Princess Zelda." I almost spat out the hot drink. I gasped and demanded to know how she knew my name and who we were.

"How do you know us?!" I asked.

"My name is Alice Wendenhing. You are on the planet Earth, population – one. You see, long ago -75 years to be exact- it was the year 2009 and I was thirteen years old. Earth was, well I suppose what you would call prosperous if you think $2.19 was a decent price for gasoline."

Link and I exchanged confused glances and shrugged as we waited for her to continue.

"I always had these 'visions' and when I was 11 I was positive I was some sort of prophecy teller. I had a vision of destruction, and sickness, and an end. However, no one believed a 13 year old could predict the apocalypse. I knew some strange force would come. And it did."

"It started off as a plague and spread worldwide. Most people had died from this sickness. After the earth's trillions of people had died out there were only a few hundred left and these people were kind and willing enough to let me explain. I told them of the dream about two saviors that would come and bring peace. They would save us… I was sure of it."

"They believed in me. They believed in you – Link and Zelda. That is until 'they' came."

Link looked at her skeptically. "'They'?" he asked.

"Yes… 'they'. As in the explosions. As in the screams of my little colony being murdered. After the attack there were 29 of us left. They were wounded and sick. They told me that they couldn't just sit around waiting for the 'saviors' to come. They couldn't sit and wait for another attack. I warned them that if they tried to leave, they would surely die. If they would just wait… but this time, there was no persuading them."

I felt a surge of guilt wash though myself as her words penetrated my heart. She wanted to finish now.

"They built a rocket ship all together and just… left. For years I was alone on this barren wasteland that used to be a thriving planet. In this time I've grown old. I am now 88 but I manage to raise my own live-stock, produce my own fruits, vegetables and grains, and I was able to hone the skills of magic."

With that she got up and left us to sit there. Link and I exchanged another glance and Link said "I feel so bad. Why didn't we know of this?" "Link, I know, I feel bad to, but there was no way we could have known any of this." I replied. "We have to do something. Maybe"- Link was cut short as the frail elder walked back into the room holding a bottle in her hands.

"This is pure magic. I had hoped for many a year now you would come to save my planet and use this magic to restore Earth but now that your planet is destroyed… well I want you to take it home and use it on Hyrule." Alice said softly.

"But Alice! Why? Won't you be lonely?" I inquired with concern. "Yeah, we could still use it on Earth." added Link.

Alice laughed merrily. "Oh dearies, don't worry about little 'ol me. I'm old and getting older still. I really don't have much to live for, but Hyrule's wounds are still fresh. You have a chance to restore it and bring it back to the beginning."

Tears brimmed in my eyes. "Alice!" I said as she handed the bottle to me. Then with a wave of her hand Link and I began to disappear in a flurry of sparkles. The last thing I saw on Earth was Alice's smiling face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another flurry of sparkles fell to our feet as Link and I were standing in the crater filled pastures of Hyrule Field.

Dead corpses still lay strewn out on the grass. I sighed and turned to Link. "Well, we don't want Alice's magic going to waste, do we? And now we can save Hyrule." he said.

I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me. He leaned down and kissed me. A light kiss turned into one of passion as Link deepened it. Our lips played with each other and then a shattering sound was heard.

The bottle broke and the pink sparkles multiplied by the thousands as they spread across the land like a blanket.

The grass became green again and the people sat up scratching their heads asking themselves what happened.

The buildings magically were built back together and Link and I gasped as we looked to the west and saw Hyrule Castle in one piece!

Everything was as it should be. I reached out and grabbed some of the pink flurry with a brilliant plan in my head.

I whispered into the sparkles and prayed to the Goddesses. I made a wish that Earth could try again. It would be set back to 2009 and that evil entity would never bother them or anywhere else ever again. The sparkles shimmered in my tattered glove and disappeared.

I looked into Link's eyes again and we laughed. He spun me around and our lips met in another rejoicing kiss. The Hyrulians began to celebrate and music was played, games were held, food was ate and the festive day was a hit.

Hyrule was yet again saved but this time –not by the Hero of Time- but by an elderly Earthling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night I had a dream. In my dream I saw a young thirteen year old girl with long dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was joyfully playing with her friends and then she saw me. She turned around and said

"Thank you Princess Zelda and Link. Thank you so much." She turned back to her friends and the world around me faded to light and another dream began to ensue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey. So what did you think of my first one-shot? I had to add some romance at the end- I couldn't help myself! Ha! So yay for happy endings! Make sure to review! Thanks so much for reading!

-BunnyRose1995


End file.
